


Good Morning

by frogy



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be much shorter, fluffier, and funnier than it turned out being. Not that it's no longer those things, it's just that Danny really wanted to molest Martin in the morning and who was I to say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://lillyjk.livejournal.com/profile)[**lillyjk**](http://lillyjk.livejournal.com/) is the most awesome beta ever.

  
"Martin!" Danny shouts from the bathroom.

Martin is busying himself making coffee and breakfast in the increasingly familiar kitchen of Danny's apartment. "What?" He shouts back.

"You're bad for me." Danny says appearing in the doorway mid-getting ready for work. His hair is still wet from the shower, but he's already wearing charcoal suit pants and one black sock, the other in his right hand.

Martin is distracted by half naked Danny and takes a moment to wish they were in the process of getting undressed instead of the other way around. And then what Danny's said catches up to him. "I'm what?" Martin asks incredulously and a little bit panicky. They've been together just under 5 months, and things had been perfect so far. So perfect Martin was starting to wonder if it was really practical to be paying rent on two apartments since they've spent most of their nights together anyway.

But maybe Martin was getting ahead of himself. And then Danny responds. "I got on the scale this morning and I've gained 7 lbs since we've been dating." Danny announces this in much the same way one would announce a national tragedy.

Martin is pretty sure Danny can't be serious. This certainly isn't important enough to cause Martin to worry about their relationship. Hell, it's not even important enough to warrant burning his breakfast, so Martin turns back to the food he has on the stove, throwing out his response. "So? You could use to gain a few pounds. You're too skinny."

"You don't like my body?" Danny asks only half teasingly, Martin's response clearly being the wrong one.

Martin still can't believe he's having this conversation. As far as Martin's concerned, Danny is living, breathing sex. "You're not seriously asking me that."

"You don't!" The tone of Danny's voice causing Martin to turn away from his breakfast and look at Danny again. Danny is giving Martin an exaggerated, pathetic wounded-puppy-dog look, fishing for Martin's sympathy.

Martin rolls his eyes at Danny, deadpanning "I hope it's a well established fact by now that I have the hots for your body. I'm just saying you can gain 5 lbs and it won't kill you."

As Martin once again turns back to the stove, Danny comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Martin and pulling him in so Martin's back is flush against Danny's front. Danny's mouth is right next to Martin's ear, and Martin can feel Danny's soft breath as Danny speaks. "You know at this rate, by the time we reach our 5th anniversary I'm going to be almost 100 lbs fatter. You still gonna love me then Fitzie?"

"It would only be 84."

"Huh?" Spoken as a soft gust of air on Martin's face.

Martin's voice is soft and low as he explains. "How much weight you'd gain. Besides, you're not going to get that big, your body's just not used to eating on a normal schedule. If it weren't for me reminding you to eat, you get caught up in work and go with only coffee for days at a time. You should be thanking me from keeping you from getting downright scrawny."

As Martin talks Danny nuzzles into Martin's neck, nose trailing a teasing pattern up and down. Then Danny speaks, low and rough and just a little bit teasing "You're avoiding my question."

But before Martin can get out an answer Danny's placing soft, open-mouthed kisses down the side of Martin's neck and all Martin can do is let his head fall back on Danny's shoulder and let out a quiet, low groan.

Danny continues his ministrations, working his mouth up and down Martin's neck but after a moment Martin's regained his ability to speak. "I'd love you even if you got fat." And then he pauses because now Danny's moved on to Martin's ear, sucking Martin's earlobe into his mouth and working it with his teeth. But in this pause Martin's gathered his resolve. "Danny, don't start something you can't finish."

Danny's response sounds a lot like "Mmmurphno." And he makes no move to detach himself from Martin.

"Come on, we have to be at work in a half hour." Martin's reaching behind him to physically pry Danny off of him. "Go finish getting ready, breakfast is just about done."

Without Danny firmly attached to him, Martin turns around. Danny's eyes are dark and half-lidded and he's a little bit flushed all over, and still not wearing a shirt. For a moment Martin really wishes he wasn't the more responsible of the two because it would be so easy to take two steps and be back in Danny's arms.

Then Danny concedes, with "Okay, fine, I'll go finish getting dressed." He turns to leave the kitchen but when he reaches the doorway he pauses to ask "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Crab cakes."

At this Danny laughs. "You know you're lucky you've got yourself such a scrawny boyfriend that can afford to keep up with your eating habits."

Martin's smirking at that. "What, you don't think you're fat anymore?" he asks, taking the crab cakes out of the pan and putting rolls up to toast for them.

But Danny doesn't hear Martin, he's already on his way back to his, and maybe hopefully soon 'their' even though he hasn't mentioned it to Martin yet, bedroom to get dressed. And that possibility makes Danny smile a smile which only brightens as he thinks of Martin waiting in the kitchen for him and the crab cakes for breakfast.

 


End file.
